


That Numbness

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [28]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Substance Abuse, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin spends Valentine's Day with Bo on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Numbness

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - holiday

A bottle of wine. A handful of sleeping pills. It all seems like a good idea to Tamsin when she thinks of how to spend Valentine’s Day. She knows that Bo will be with Lauren and that’s _just fucking great_. She drinks the wine angrily, letting some spill from the glass and unto the couch. It hardly matters now though. What’s another stain on the couch when her heart is obliterated? She swallows the first of the pills. It goes down smoothly. She reaches for another. Then, a third. By the fourth, she feels numb. _Lie down._ Her body falls back to the couch. She stares at the ceiling as the lights swirl above. She can see Bo’s face floating somewhere above her, just beyond her reach. She wants to laugh, but her vocal cords feel disconnected from her body. It is hard to keep her eyes open. Numb. Weightless. She feels a hand on her shoulder. _Bo?_

In the morning, she wakes up with a dry mouth and a hollow ache in her head. A blanket, one from Bo’s bed, is spread a top her. A glass of water and an Advil are on the table in front of her. _She did not put these here._

Maybe, _just maybe_ , Bo loves her after all.


End file.
